


Central City Department of Parks and Recreation

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parks and Rec AU, Pre Relationship, parks and recreation - Freeform, pre slash, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: The Parks and Recreation meets The Flash Alternate Universe that literally no one asked for.You needed this, you really really did.





	Central City Department of Parks and Recreation

“Go home, Barry.”

Barry squinted his eyes up at Cisco. When did the lights in their office get so bright?  He felt like he was back in the CCPD interrogation room again when Joe busted him for smoking pot in high school

 “I’m fine.” He urged.

 Yet, here he was wearing a lost & found jacket and scarf. Cisco. on the other hand, had a motorcycle helmet on his head and was spraying himself with hand sanitizer.

 Caitlin, who was a trained EMT and the Public Relations Director for the Health Department even scolded him for continuing to work. His stubbornness just allowed her to hover from a distance and make sure he was drinking enough water.

 “Barry, go home.” Harry had yelled from inside the conference room earlier that day.

 “No, I’m okay.”

 “Seriously, Allen, go home. You look all sweaty and tired.” Damian yelled.

 "Your probation is almost up, Darhk, don’t make me ask for an extension.”  Barry yelled as he shuffled back to his office.

 xoxo

 “You leaving, Flash?”

 This was Leonard Snart; recently transferred auditor who was now staying in Central City. They’d already had a busy morning together-convincing the Jitters manager to be a part of the upcoming festival.

 When  Snart first arrived with his partner Sara Lance he and Barry did not like each other and that was putting it mildly.

 Barry Allen was the Director of the Central City Parks and Recreation Department. Leonard Snart was his arch nemesis. His team which consisted of Cisco, Caitlin, Mick, Iris, Harry, and Wally all agreed and Cisco even went as far as nicknaming him _Cold_ because of how he appeared to not care in the slightest about their City.

 Until very recently when Snart had approved of his proposed plan for _Flash Festival_ which was basically a giant carnival of sorts for Central City; and they really needed this especially after their recent government shutdown.

 That act of good faith led Barry to consider Snart no longer an arch nemesis but an okay colleague.  The only real issue is Barry’s new nickname but he ignored it for the sake of the festival.

 “No, I’m not leaving. I think the heat is busted of something.”

 Len squinted down at him, “You sure?”

 Just then Sara Lance strutted in, “Guess who finally got Ava’s number? That’s right gentlemen I finally got the second-floor secretary’s number." She beamed.

 Not getting the response she hoped for after a few seconds aside from a mild eye roll from her partner she looks over at Barry, “Everything okay, Barry? You're looking a little pale." 

“I’m good.”

Cisco snorted causing Sara and Len to glance behind them.

 “Cisco, how did you get my helmet?” Len asked.

 “Desperate times call for desperate measures my friend.”

“I’m not sick.” Barry shot back, “I don’t think the heat is on and I have allergies. That’s it.”

 Len then went from glaring at Cisco to walking around Barry’s desk to place the back of his hand against his forehead.

“You’re burning up, Allen.”

 “Your hand is cold, _Cold.”_ Barry laughed.

 “Oh no, that’s no good. I’ve got a date tonight so I’m out of here. Go home, Allen.” Sara said as she hurried out of the office. “Len use force if needed!”

“Barry, go home. We’ve got things handled here.”

 “I’ve got too much to do and the meeting for the festival is tonight and I can’t go home.”

 Len sighed.

 Then Mick’s voice carried into their office, “Boss, I asked Gideon what your temperature is and she said it reads 104.”

 Barry groaned and leaned back into his chair, shivering slightly.

  _“While the fever is high, Mr. Allen, I think you’ll be fine if you go home now; take some medicine and keep drinking fluids. We should see you back at the office in a few day’s time then. ”_

“She’s right, Barry. It’s better than me taking you to the hospital.” He paused, “I’ll take you home, come on.”

 Barry stood up feeling light headed, achy, and tired. Len is behind him with his hand not against his back but hovered slightly, to steady him.  

 “Okay, now it's really hot!"

“Well, that’s your fever, kid.”  

 Xoxo

Without the risk of putting Barry on his motorcycle-Len coaxes him into letting him drive his car. Barry falls asleep nestled in the fur faux hood of the lost & found jacket while Len stopped at the store.

“Alright Flash, I got you medicine, a few water bottles, and some tea.”

“I should pay you.”

“No, you shouldn’t. You’re sick and I’m taking you home, think of it as me putting some good karma into the universe.” He paused, “I do actually though, really like that jacket you’re wearing.”

“It’s Lost & found, Wally grabbed it for me when I asked.”

“You've mentioned.”

“It matches your eyes.” Barry muttered as he pressed his face against the cool window, unsure if he actually said that out loud or just in his head.

Xoxo

Len got him inside and instructed Barry to take the medicine. He left it on his bedside table along with a water bottle. Then he left but not before taking the blue jacket with him.

A few hours later Barry’s temperature is down two degrees. The next day Len stopped over with chicken noodle soup and the good news that Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris did the presentation and it was a huge success.

“Wait-Snart, how did you even know where I lived?”

 “What’s that saying, Flash? Know thy enemy?”

 Barry rolled his eyes, “I see you took the jacket.”

 “I had too. I heard it goes nicely with my eyes.” He smirked, “Get well soon, Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was binge watching Parks and Recreation for the third time while multitasking and looking for new coldflash fics and then I had an idea. 
> 
> Maybe i'll continue this? You didn't know you needed this until now and it's finally arrived.


End file.
